


Chasing Rainbows

by Devil_san



Category: Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arcobaleno Curse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Ichigo is Tsunayoshi's Uncle, Italian Mafia, Namimori Town (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Nana is not oblivious, Post-Canon, Protective Kurosaki Ichigo, Shinigami, Yuzu is Nana
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_san/pseuds/Devil_san
Summary: A quanto pare, riuscire nell'impossibile, è un tratto di famiglia.Così come risolvere i problemi con un po' di violenza.E Mamma è meno ignara di quel che sembra.Tsuna non sa se ridere o piangere.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Iemitsu/Sawada Nana
Kudos: 8





	Chasing Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> Non possiedo Katekyo Hitman Reborn o Bleach

**Chasing Rainbows**

"Sappi che tu sei il primo della lista dei candidati per la prossima generazione di Arcobaleno."

Prima che Tsunayoshi potesse rispondere a CheckerFace che era pronto all'evenienza, una forza impossibile, un aura inquantificabile li schiacciò, premendo sui loro spiriti e le loro membra, costringendoli a cadere in ginocchio, mentre soffocava loro il respiro e il semplice atto di respirare era un impresa degna degli antichi eroi delle leggende.

Una voce tuonò infuriata "COS'E' CHE VORRESTI FARE A MIO NIPOTE!?"

Anche CheckerFace, con le spalle tese dal peso di tale aura, come se stesse reggendo sulle sue spalle il Cielo stesso, fissò sorpreso il giovane uomo dai capelli color tramonto che era apparso improvvisamente davanti al giovane erede Vongola con un potere che non sentiva da secoli, da quando anche Sephira era morta.

E solo quelli più vicini a Tsunayoshi lo sentirono mormorare sorpreso "Jii-san!?"

E mentre tutti si chiedevano cosa diamine stesse succedendo, una voce gioviale tagliò la tensione esclamando "Mah, mah, non c'è bisogno di fare così, Ichigo-san. Dopotutto siamo qui per assicurarci che tale metodo non sia più necessario."

La pressione che li schiacciava si dissipò di colpo, come un capriccioso mutamento climatico, e tutti osservarono meravigliati come tale energia si raccolse intorno al nuovo venuto, l' _outsider_ , come tante fiammelle nere che bruciavano ai suoi piedi e in eliche che ruotavano intorno a lui, prima di dissiparsi al vento come la sua furia si calmava.

Ichigo si guardò da sopra la spalla per fissare dove Kisuke e il vecchio Talbot si stavano avvicinando con le giare-lanterne che avevano creato e scrollando le spalle con falsa noncuranza, controbatté "Sarà anche così, Kisuke, ma tutto il vostro duro lavoro sarebbe stato del tutto inutile se non avessi fermato questo vecchio mascherato dal fare qualcosa… di cui poi io lo avrei fatto pentire." Finì fissando con aria omicida l'amministratore del Tri-ni-sette.

Il vecchio negoziante fece un verso non commentativo e si affiancò a Ichigo, rivolgendo il suo ombreggiato sguardo acuto verso CheckerFace, mentre Talbot, sentendo che qualcosa di importante stava succedendo, rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare.

Tanto il suo momento per spiegare la sua invenzione a CheckerFace per sostituire i ciucciotti sarebbe sicuramente venuto. Senza contare che era sicuro che se avesse interrotto il dramma in corso, le verità che stavano venendo rivelate una dopo l'altra in questo preciso momento per le orecchie di tutti, sarebbero state censurate a loro profani.

E così rimase zitto al fianco del giovane discendente di Giotto.

Non appena CheckerFace ritrovò il suo contegno, poggiandosi sul suo bastone, osservò interessato e guardingo, in riconoscimento per quel che erano, i nuovi arrivati, e chiese intrigato "Perché siete qui, Psicopompi? Perché vi intromette nelle faccende dei Vivi?" chiese guardando da uno all'altro "Quando per millenni vi siete solo assicurati che nessuno potesse mettere in discussione il vostro potere!?" sputò amaro, sorprendendo tutte le persone intorno a loro.

"Ohi! Non osare comparare me o Kisuke a quei vecchi bacucchi della Centrale 46!" esclamò irritato Ichigo puntandogli il dito contro "Noi non siamo dei loro tirapiedi."

E perché tutti, per un momento, ebbero l'impressione che un mostro bianco, un demone della notte, una bestia di distruzione e morte, fosse lì in piedi tra di loro pronta a macellarli tutti quanti al primo passo falso?

Anche se il suo viso non era visibile dietro la sua maschera di ferro, non ci voleva un genio per capire che CheckerFace era scettico delle sue parole, ma Ichigo sapeva che loro due non erano qui per convincerlo di questo, ma per salvare suo nipote e i suoi amici ed alleati da un orribile destino.

Quindi, prendendo un respiro profondo per calmarsi, riportò la sua attenzione al problema corrente.

"E per rispondere alla tua domanda, Tsunayoshi è mio nipote." Puntando dietro di sé col pollice verso il figlio di sua sorella.

Il vecchio custode del Tri-ni-sette era ovviamente intrigato da tale svolta degli eventi, e inclinandosi di lato sbirciò dietro la forma dello Psicopompo per osservare meglio Sawada Tsunayoshi, e vecchie memorie riaffiorarono dopo tanti millenni da quando erano state seppellite, e un lampo di riconoscimento brillò dietro i suoi occhi quando CheckerFace.

Ora sapeva perché il giovane Tsunayoshi (oltre il fatto che fosse la copia sputata di Giotto, il Primo Vongola) e quello chiamato Ichigo gli fossero così familiari.

"Ah." Esclamò raddrizzandosi "Voi due siete discendenti di Shiba."

A Ichigo non sfuggì come li avesse chiamati, e come non li avesse chiamati.

Per la persona davanti a loro non erano discendenti del _Clan_ Shiba, ma di Shiba, il progenitore di tutto il Clan Shiba, la persona da cui il loro intero Clan aveva preso il nome.

E questo voleva dire solo una cosa.

"Tu sei vecchio come Ichibei-san, non è vero?" chiese, sorprendendolo nel sentire un nome che letteralmente non sentiva da secoli. O almeno in questo contesto. "Tu eri lì quando il mondo fu ordinato." Affermò Ichigo certo, senza ombra di dubbio.

CheckerFace gli diede la sua completa e totale attenzione, e battendo il suo bastone, affermò "Devo ammetterlo, non pensavo che un giorno avrei sentito qualcuno così giovane fare riferimento a una storia così vecchia." Scuotendo la testa, riportò la sua attenzione sugli umani che in silenzio avevano ascoltato le parole che si erano scambiati, cercando di capire che diamine stesse succedendo, ma lui aveva finito di parlare, era tempo di compiere il suo dovere come Amministratore dei ciucciotti "Ma non siamo qui per rinvangare vecchi ricordi, siamo qui per la nascita di una nuova generazione di Arcobaleno."

Prima che le ostilità si riaccendessero, Talbot ritenne che fosse il momento per lui di intervenire "Un momento, CheckerFace, prima di creare una nuova generazione di Arcobaleno, perché non fai un tentativo con questi?"

L'antico custode si voltò incuriosito verso il vecchio artigiano "Che cosa sono?"

Talbot accarezzò la giara-lanterna che aveva tra le braccia e spiegò "Dei dispositivi sostitutivi per i ciucciotti."

E mentre le persone intorno a loro esclamavano sorprese da tale audace affermazione, Talbot continuò imperterrito "Grazie a questi… i ciucciotti non serviranno più."

Un brivido di sorpresa passò lungo la spina dorsale di CheckerFace e prima di cedere alla speranza, chiese e pretese "Spiegati."

E mentre Talbot spiegava la sua soluzione a tutti i presenti, Kisuke toccò delicatamente il gomito di Ichigo per attirare la sua attenzione, dopotutto, non c'era bisogno per loro di ascoltare la spiegazione del vecchio artigiano, entrambi di loro erano stati lì quando le giare-lanterne erano state create.

"Hai fatto bene." Si complimentò Kisuke.

Ichigo sbuffò divertito "Sinceramente pensavo che a un certo punto mi avresti fermato e avresti preso tu la parola."

Kisuke scosse la testa, con un sorriso affezionato "Perché avrei dovuto, quando te la stavi cavando così bene?" allo sguardo scettico del suo studente, spiegò "Sì, hai perso per un attimo la calma ma… per il resto, te la sei cavata egregiamente."

Ichigo distolse lo sguardo, un leggero rossore sulle guance per la lode inaspettata, ma la loro attenzione tornò sulla discussione in corso quando sentirono i toni surriscaldarsi, in particolare al sentire la voce di una bambina nelle loro immediate vicinanze.

Voltandosi, i due osservarono affascinati come una bambina che non poteva essere più vecchia di una delle elementari, argomentò veementemente perché accettasse il piano proposto.

Quando Ichigo la sentì dire che neppure loro erano immortali, non poté fare a meno di sbuffare divertito e commentare a sottovoce "Così vero." Pensando al Rei-ou, a Yhawch, o anche al fu vecchio Capitano Comandante, Genryunsai Yamamoto.

Tutti, prima o poi, muoiono.

Nessuno vive per sempre.

E Ichigo lo sapeva bene.

Ignorando il suo commento, CheckerFace commentò con un semplice "Capisco." Prima di chiedere "Stai vedendo una futura esistenza pacifica per il Tri-ni-sette, non è vero, discendente di Sephira?"

La ragazzina sorrise, sollevata "Sì."

"Molto bene." E rivolgendosi al vecchio artigiano, disse "Facciamolo Talbot."

Kisuke e Ichigo si scambiarono uno sguardo, contenti che il piano avesse una chance, e mentre lo sentivano ringraziare Bermuda, per lo stupore generale e soprattutto che accettasse di provare questo nuovo metodo senza mettere su troppa resistenza, Ichigo scosse la testa pensando che CheckerFace o Kawahira o come diamine davvero si chiamava, fosse un po' come gli altri che abitavano nella Soul Society, talmente stagnanti nelle loro vie e incapaci di vedere nuove strade fino a quando qualche _outsider_ non veniva lì a rivoluzionare tutto per loro.

Con un sorriso soddisfatto, si mise ad aiutare il vecchio Talbot a preparare il tutto perché la cerimonia per il passaggio dai ciucciotti alle giare avvenisse successo.

E Kisuke, tra sé e sé, pensò che era meglio per tutti che il piano funzionasse, perché altrimenti era sicuro che Ichigo avrebbe fatto un patatrac. Perché Ichigo era un protettore, e lui odiava perdere le persone a lui importanti.

Non importa il motivo.

E poi non credeva che CheckerFace volesse avere un incontro ravvicinato con Zangetsu.

* * *

Chiudendo la porta dietro di sé, Ichigo si avvicinò al parapetto dove suo nipote e il suo tutor si erano appartati, e al seguito di passi silenziosi scompigliò i capelli di Tsunayoshi, guadagnando un squittio sorpreso dal ragazzo per l'azione inaspettata.

Voltandosi di scatto, l'erede Vongola esclamò sorpreso "Jii-san! Tu sei qui! Ma dove eri finito!?"

Con un sorrisetto, Ichigo si appoggiò sbilenco al parapetto incrociando le braccia e rispose "A informare tua madre che la situazione era stata risolta."

Tsuna sbatté le palpebre meravigliato "Oka-san? E lei che c'entra?"

"Tsuna, non crederai davvero che io sia arrivato qui al momento giusto per caso, vero?" Ichigo non poté fare a meno di roteare gli occhi "O che Yuzu non sappia che tu faccia parte della mafia. O che qualcosa di pericoloso stava succedendo in questi giorni. …e nei mesi passati." Finì piatto.

Alle loro facce stupite, Ichigo sollevò gli occhi al cielo come se stesse pregando per la pazienza, e corrucciato spiegò " _Omago_ , tua madre sapeva che tu, tuo padre, il tuo tutor, i tuoi amici e compagnia fanno parte della mafia fin dall'inizio. Semplicemente… ha deliberatamente ignorato tutte le stranezze e incongruenze delle vostre storie. …e azioni." Finì con tono più calmo.

"Io- CHE COSA!?" sputacchiò Tsunayoshi fissando suo zio incredulo.

"Non esserne così sorpreso, Tsuna. Tua madre ha un esperienza pluridecennale a fare la finta tonta, una che precede la conoscenza di quel babbeo di Iemitsu."

Mentre suo nipote boccheggiava come un pesce a tale rivelazione, Reborn sollevò la tesa del cappello, e fissò il suo nero sguardo sullo zio del suo studente "Non avevo notato che Mamma era consapevole della verità." Inclinando la testa, come se stesse cercando di fare il carino, chiese "Ma se sapeva cosa davvero stava succedendo, perché ha chiesto il tuo aiuto solo adesso?"

Sospirando, Ichigo appoggiò i gomiti sul parapetto, e senza voltarsi a guardarli, spiegò "Perché la casa è stata attaccata."

Sospirando come se avesse il peso del mondo sulle spalle, spiegò mentre si passava una mano sul viso "Yuzu sa che quel babbeo di Iemitsu è forte, che non avrebbe mai permesso a niente e a nessuno di fare del male a lei e Tsuna tra quelle mura, e così, finché tutti i problemi e gli scontri sarebbero stati risolti al di fuori di casa, voleva dire che non c'era niente di cui preoccuparsi."

Chinando la testa in avanti, poggiata sul palmo di una mano, continuò più quietamente "Che non c'era bisogno di chiamare me. O gli altri."

Reborn fece solo un verso di accettazione, ben consapevole che c'era molto di più di quello che Kurosaki Ichigo stava dicendo, che c'erano una catasta di domande senza risposta che pruriva dalla voglia di svelare, ma era sicuro che se avesse cercato di forzargli le risposte sarebbe rimasto con un pugno di mosche.

Ma Reborn aveva anche la sensazione che doveva essere solo paziente, che presto le sue domande sarebbero state risposte.

Intanto Tsuna aveva ritrovato la favella, e chiese con tono stridulo "Aspetta, mi stai dicendo che Oka-san non ha mai creduto alle scuse di Otou-san!?"

A quello, Ichigo sollevò la testa con espressione schifata, e con un verso di disgusto rispose "No. Semplicemente… le scuse di quel babbeo sono così simili a quelle che Oyaji rifilava alle mie sorelline quando loro erano giovani che… be'… la divertono."

Fissando negli occhi suo nipote, Ichigo disse con tono mortalmente serio "Tuo padre è così simile a nostro padre che sono mezzo convinto che Yuzu lo abbia sposato per via del fatto che entrambi di loro sono delle persone ridicole."

A Tsuna si dipinse sul viso un espressione orripilata.

Ichigo, finalmente trovando nuove orecchie per lamentarsi del cognato – in particolare di una delle cose che più lo infastidiva da quando aveva il dispiacere di conoscerlo, fece un gesto scocciato con le mani mentre sollevava gli occhi al cielo "Cioè, dai, ma che razza di soprannome è Nana?" chiese rivolto verso il cielo sconfinato sopra di loro.

Scuotendo la testa brontolando, cadde in un silenzio contemplativo, i suoi occhi e i suoi pensieri persi in luoghi lontani, in luoghi a loro irraggiungibili.

Per lunghi minuti rimasero in silenzio prima che Ichigo finalmente smise di ignorare, come dicevano gli inglesi, _the elephant in the room_.

"Immagino che hai delle domande." Affermò Ichigo senza voltarsi a guardarli.

Tsuna annuì, ma ricordandosi che suo zio non lo stava osservando, rispose anche verbalmente "Sì. Io… ho così tante domande. Perché Kawahira ci ha chiamato discendenti di Shiba, o… o perché tu e la persona con cui sei venuto, Kawahira vi ha chiamato Psicopompi. Perché… perché non sapevo niente di tutto questo." Finì abbattuto.

Una mano gentile si posò sui suoi capelli, e sorpreso Tsuna alzò gli occhi per incontrare quelli gentili e affezionati di suo zio.

"Perché non volevamo coinvolgerti in questa vita." Facendo cadere la mano al suo fianco, Ichigo spiegò "Tua madre, Yuzu, è sempre stata quella in famiglia meno coinvolta nel mondo spirituale-"

"Spirituale?" chiese interessato Tsuna.

"Um… già, spettri e fantasmi, e di più, per farla semplice," e qui gli occhi di suo nipote si spalancarono in – non incredulità, più come in riconoscimento – e Ichigo era proprio curioso di sapere la storia dietro quella reazione – era sicuro che sarebbe stata interessante "ma tornando al perché… è perché… perché tutti, da sempre, abbiamo sentito il bisogno di assicurarci che fosse protetta, che non venisse coinvolta nella vita pazza che io e i miei amici ci siamo ritrovati dentro senza volere. Yuzu non ha grandi abilità spirituali, può solo vedere gli spiriti. Non come me, o Oyaji, o Karin che… che possiamo anche prenderli a pugni." Affermò in tono fattuale, facendo loro sollevar le sopracciglia "E così… Yuzu abbiamo sempre cercato di tenerla lontana dai guai dovuti al mondo spirituale. Poi Yuzu si è trasferita qui a Nanimori, che in fatto di Hollow" alle loro facce confuse, spiegò "spiriti affamati, per farla semplice" guadagnandosi ulteriori sopracciglia alzate "ne è quasi priva. Quando sei nato tu, tu avevi solo un goccio della forza spirituale di tua madre che… di comune accordo abbiamo tutti deciso che era meglio non dirti niente." Poggiandosi di schiena sul parapetto concluse "E se col tempo avessi sviluppato delle forti capaci spirituali, allora sì, te ne avremmo parlato."

Tsuna strinse le dita sul bordo del parapetto, incerto "Questo non risponde alle mie altre domande."

Ichigo distese il collo, gli occhi puntati verso il cielo, dove un palazzo irraggiungibile da meri umani e spiriti risiedeva "E' una storia lunga; e complicata. Non una storia adatta da essere raccontata sul tetto di un ospedale." E lanciando uno sguardo sul sicario che era rimasto in silenzio assorbendo tutte le informazioni che venivano date, aggiunse con un sorriso sornione "Una storia che sono sicuro non sei l'unico che è interessato a sentire."

Reborn semplicemente inclinò la fedora in accordo con le sue parole.

Con un sorriso storto, Ichigo riportò la sua attenzione su suo nipote "Ma per rispondere alle tue domande di prima, per il momento ti basti sapere che Shiba è l'antenato che ha dato vita al Clan Shiba, il clan che noi due facciamo parte tramite mio padre. E che il motivo per cui il tizio di prima ha chiamato me, e Kisuke-san, Psicopompi è perché è quello che siamo. …anche se io lo sono solo in parte."

Allo sguardo allarmato di suo nipote, Ichigo non poté evitare di roteare gli occhi "Non farti strane idee, nipote. Noi non andiamo in giro a uccidere la gente, semplicemente aiutiamo gli spiriti dei morti che rimangono qui nel mondo dei vivi ad andare nell'aldilà; oltre che a purificare gli Hollow." Finì sbrigativo.

Tsunayoshi sembrava scontento della spiegazione frettolosa che gli aveva dato, ma per chi sa quale miracolo, in quel momento la porta del tetto venne aperta di botto e un urlo di gioia e preoccupazione catturò la sua attenzione sul nuovo arrivato "Decimo!"

"Ehi, Tsuna!"

O meglio i nuovi arrivati.

Ben presto suo nipote fu tirato dentro al caos che erano i suoi amici, non prima che Ichigo non avesse il tempo di promettergli che gli avrebbe spiegato tutto per bene più tardi a casa di sua sorella. Ma prima che il tutor potesse seguire il suo studente e la sua famiglia, Ichigo lo chiamò "Ehi, Sicario!"

Reborn si voltò a guardarlo. Ichigo non si era minimamente spostato dalla sua posizione di prima di sé appoggiato al parapetto, ma i suoi occhi era intensi, pieni di un potere sconfinato come il cielo, e i suoi occhi erano puntati su di lui "Non sono sicuro che mi piaci, e che tu abbia trascinato mio nipote nell'oscuro Mondo della Mafia ma…" I suoi occhi color cioccolato si addolcirono, grati "Grazie per tutto quello che hai fatto per Tsunayoshi. Per averlo reso felice. Significa molto per me. …e anche sua madre."

Reborn nascose il suo sorrise sotto l'ombra del suo cappello "Non c'è bisogno di ringraziare, Kurosaki-san. Dopotutto, questo è il mio dovere come suo Tutor."

Ichigo sbuffò divertito alla risposta.

"Arrivederci, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"A dopo, Tutor Reborn." Rispose a tono lo Shinigami.

Quando la porta del tetto fu chiusa dietro l'Arcobaleno, Ichigo si voltò a guardare l'orizzonte, perso nei suoi pensieri e già trepidante per la valanga di domande che era sicuro che quella sera Tsunayoshi e compagnia lo avrebbero sommerso.

Forse avrebbe dovuto far venire anche Kisuke quella sera a casa di sua sorella. Per quanto logorroiche, le sue spiegazioni erano sempre esaustive. E se certe informazioni erano meglio che non venissero sparse ai quattro venti, lui aveva un esperienza centenaria al suo confronto ad assicurarsi che non venissero diffuse.

Ma mentre pensava a tutto questo, non poté fare a meno di pensare a una cosa che Yuzu gli aveva detto poco prima di venire qui in ospedale, uno che scatenò un'altra risata da iena da parte di Zangetsu no Shiro e un calmo senso di divertimento da parte di Zangetsu no Ossan.

Con un ghignò storto, Ichigo commentò fra sé e sé "Spero proprio di essere lì quando Yuzu dirà a quel babbeo di Iemitsu che lei sapeva che lui era un mafioso da ben prima che si fidanzassero."

Il suo ghigno assunse una curva sinistra "Sono sicuro che la sua faccia sarà… _memorabile_."

L'ilarità sua e dei suoi spiriti riecheggiò per tutto il suo mondo interiore per _lungo_ tempo.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> E pure questa è fatta e finita. ...finalmente.
> 
> Lo ammetto, all'inizio (dei tempi) questa storia doveva essere ben più lunga, doveva coprire un arco più grandi dei capitoli della Guerra dei Rappresentanti, ma... ah, be', siamo alle solite. Ho finito per ridurla all'osso. O forse è meglio dire che l'ho riscritta da capo occupandomi solo dei punti salienti della storia.
> 
> Stava macerando da anni, questa storia (come molte altre ancora ferme a semplici idee), e per quanto volte io l'abbia ripresa in mano negli anni, posso almeno dire che la trama è sempre rimasta uguale a se stessa.
> 
> Forse, solo, il ritmo della storia è veloce. Un po' troppo veloce. Ma a me va bene così com'è.
> 
> E sulla trama (questo interessa soprattutto a chi non ha letto i manga, perchè gli ultimi archi narrativi di entrambe le storie non sono state trasportate nei loro rispettivi anime) allora, per KHR, per chi ha visto tutto l'anime sa che cosa è il Trinisette, semplicemente qui viene finalmente approfondito come è venuto ad essere, a cosa serve, perchè esistono gli Arcobaleno e i Vindice, e chi diamine è di preciso Kawahira.
> 
> Su Bleach, invece, Be'. E' più complicato. Quello che vi serve di più non è l'ultimo arco narrativo del manga ma ben sì leggere i libri - o come diavolo si chiamano - che sono stati pubblicati dopo la conclusione del manga, in cui viene spiegato - mentre qualche altro idiota con manie di divinità prova a distruggere di nuovo l'universo - come è stato creato il mondo di Bleach. O meglio dire, ordinato. Yeah, avete capito bene.
> 
> In poche parole, quello che sto dicendo è che Kawahira (poichè in KHR dice che è un terreste ma di una specie diversa dagli umani e che esiste da ben prima che essi nascessero) e Ichibei (il tizio che Ichigo ha nominato e che fa parte della Divisione Zero - ovvero della guardia reale dello Spirit King - e che Ichigo incontra nell'ultimo arco del manga) fanno parte della stessa razza, semplicemente uno ha deciso di prendersi cura del mondo dei morti e l'altro dei vivi. Per metterla semplice.
> 
> ...in effetti un sacco di cose che sono rimaste senza risposta nel manga di Bleach vengono spiegate in quei libri, quindi se siete interessati, andate a leggerveli.
> 
> Tra l'altro, i più accorti, avranno notato che ho ripreso e rimaneggiato e glissato in parte i dialoghi nei capitoli finali di KHR. Era voluto. E perchè è un cross-over. Fine.
> 
> E perchè Kawahira-CheckerFace chiama Ichigo e Urahara: Psicopompi, è perchè - almeno in questa storia - è il termine che gli Shinigami usavano prima che per arroganza si facessero chiamare Shinigami.
> 
> Comunque, detto tutto questo, penso di aver spiegato tutto.
> 
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta la storia (che rischiava di continuare a fare muffa) e ci vediamo alla prossima storia.
> 
> Quando, si vedrà.
> 
> Arrivederci.
> 
> Dark Devil-san
> 
> PS: Questa storia la troverete anche su EFP e Fanfiction.net


End file.
